memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
All Those Years Ago...
(DC volume 1) Annual | number = 1 | date = 2285, 2251, 2264 | stardate = 8370.2 & 1278.40 | storyby = Mike W. Barr, Marv Wolfman, Dave Cockrum | writer = Mike W. Barr | penciller = David Ross | inker = Bob Smith | colorist = Carl Gafford | letterer = Augustine Mas | editor = Mike W. Barr | omnibus = | published = | pages = 40 | publisher = DC Comics |}} The First Mission! — "All Those Years Ago..." is the first Star Trek: The Original Series annual published by DC Comics. Released in , it was the first of two annuals written by Mike W. Barr and the fourth of five comics inked by Bob Smith. It was the sole story pencilled by David Ross. Publisher's description ;"Charting the First Frontier" by Mike W. Barr :One of the stories we had never seen was Kirk's first mission on the ''Enterprise. This would also be his first meeting with most of the crew, and allow us to show characters that had never been seen in Trek comics before – like Gary Mitchell, the mysterious Number One (whose actress returned to Trek as Nurse Christine Chapel), and—perhaps most intriguing—Captain Christopher Pike...' Summary 2285: Kirk reminisces about his first mission aboard the Enterprise... 2264: The first mission of the Enterprise under Captain Kirk is to transport Captain Pike to his next assignment on Draxis II. En route, the Enterprise encounters the Tralmanii, a race that Pike had once dealt with before when he commanded the Enterprise. References Characters :Phillip Boyce • Kabaka Bugunda • Earlenbaugh • Matilda Johnson • Keleway • Lee Kelso • John Kendricks • James T. Kirk • Leonard McCoy • Gary Mitchell • Heihachiro Nogura • "Number One" • Phelps • Christopher Pike • Saavik • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Nyota Uhura Robert April • Joanna McCoy • Mark Piper Starships and vehicles : ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • Tralmanii ship • Locations :Draxis II • Earth • Earth Spacedock • Wrigley's Pleasure Planet Talos IV Races and cultures :Human • Tralmanii • Vulcan States and organizations :Starfleet • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Command • United Federation of Planets Other references :admiral • breakfast • bridge • captain • captain's log • captain's oath • cargo hold • chess • chief engineer • college • commander • commanding officer • communications officer • computer • conference room • deflector shield • diary • divorce • doctor • drug • engine room • engineer • ensign • environmental suit • first officer • fleet captain • IDIC • IDIC medallion • intercom • leave of absence • lieutenant • medical tricorder • millimeter • mind meld • nova • nurse • phaser • Prime Directive • radiation • retirement • scalpel • science • science officer • serpent • shore leave • sickbay • skin • star • stardate • stasis field • sword • technology • tractor beam • Tralmanii language • transporter • transporter room • viewer • warp factor • wedding ring Appendices Related stories *Enterprise: The First Adventure''' (TOS'' novel) - Gives an alternate version of Captain Kirk's first mission aboard the Enterprise than that given in this comic. Log entries * [[Captain's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701), 2264|Captain's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701), 2264]] * [[Captain's log, USS Surak|Captain's log, USS Surak]] * [[Ship's log, USS Saladin|Ship's log, USS Saladin]] Images Image:DC1 Annual 1.jpg|Cover image. Image:USS Saladin (Baton Rouge class).jpg| . Image:USS Churchill (Baton Rouge class).jpg| . Image:Nogura 2260s.jpg|Admiral Heihachiro Nogura. Connections | timeframe=Timeframe2| primary=2285| date1=2251| prevdate1=Cadet Kirk | nextdate1=Garth of Izar | date2=2264| prevdate2=Enterprise: The First Adventure| nextdate2=Seasons of Light and Darkness | }} External links * Category:TOS comics